Un lindo accidente
by Utatane Piko Fan
Summary: Bueno, esta historia es Piko x Yuma, si no te gusta no la leas, la hice para mi amiga, además que no la dejaré varada
1. Por accidente

**Quería que este fic fuese más largo, es para mi amiga que me pidió un Piko x Yuma, pero como soy nueva con esta pareja quería que fuera muy especial, y antes de empezar, subiré un Len x Kaito, la aclaración que quiero hacer es que Piko x Gakupo será lo que más suba y bueno, dicho esto aquí esta lo continuaré :D la lectura es suya:**

Piko caminaba tranquilo, pero daba grandes zancadas, era notorio... Algo le había pasado, ¿que paso? Fácil, una pelea con sus padres. Piko iba tan distraído con la música de sus auriculares que por cierto parecía que tenía mil de volumen, chocó contra alguien.

-lo siento- se disculpó el albino.

-fue mi culpa- dijo levantándose el ojiverde

-empezamos mal- continuó Piko- soy Utatane Piko

-mucho gusto señorita, soy Yuma- respondió- se le ven bien esos pupilentes, se que no me importa pero... Parece que usted perdió el par del azul, y se pone el verde...

-¡Escucheme! Soy un chico, mis ojos son así porque... Pues, porque...- Piko no sabía el porque- ¡solo deja de llamarme chica!

-si, lo siento... Pero...- Yuma se acercó y puso una mano en la frente de Piko. Piko se sonrojó.

-¿Q-que haces?- preguntó el albino poniéndose nervioso

-¿por que estas aquí?- preguntó acercándose a Piko

-Sólo... Callate... Me incómoda esta situación- el sonrojo de Piko creció mucho más.

-No tiene porque incomodarte...- continuó y beso la mano de Piko.

-¡Idiota! Esto no me gusta- se soltó Piko

-ni que me fuese a aprovechar de ti- sonrió de medio lado.

Era obvio que Piko estaba incómodo, como no había nadie en aquel lugar, y Piko estaba acorralado por Yuma, su teléfono no tenía ni un centavo en crédito para llamar a alguien, supo que tal vez y Yuma le haría daño, en su mente gritaba pidiendo ayuda, esa sensación de querer morir, pensar que sería su fin, era errónea, Yuma sólo queria hablarle.

Piko se asustaba cada vez más, sentía que moriría, su vista se nubló y sintió que estaba en un carrusel, de esos caballitos que el no veía desde hacia años... No, era más como un juego mecánico, vuelta tras vuelta veloz, perdió el equilibrio y cayó en los brazos de Yuma.

Yuma sólo buscaba algo con que saber el domicilio del albino. Lo recostó en el suelo, y por primera vez en su vida, tomó el teléfono de Piko, sabía que tenía que conseguir el número de la casa de Piko, de lo contrario, se preocuparían por el chico y tendría problemas, al encender la pantalla... ¡Maldicion!... Tenía un código de seguridad, ahora, Yuma tenía que darle " _Reset_ " a la seguridad... Pero eso sería toda una lata... Así que tomó su teléfono y buscó hasta el fondo, por ahí en el orden de la letra M, encontró Megpoid, ahora si, Gumi sabía como hacer que un teléfono pudiera tener acceso aún sin contraseña.

Al cabo de tres minutos de hablar, Yuma logró desbloquear la pantalla del teléfono del albino, entró a contactos, A- Akaito, Akita Neru, G- Gumo, H- Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Mikuo, K- Kasane Ted, Kasane Teto, Kaito Shion, Kamui-sama, Kagamine Rin- San, Kagamine Len-kun...

¡¿Pero que?! No tenía ningún contacto que dijera, casa, madre, padre... O por lo menos hermano, tendría que llamarle a algún contacto de Piko... ¿Revisar el Whatsapp? No... Pero, la vida del chico dependía de eso.

Entró a el Whattsapp, y revisó... ¡Shabooya! Encontró una conversación, donde parecía que hablaba con sus padres. Revisó toda y si, era con sus padres, pero al tratar de enviar el mensaje, aparecio un mensaje que decía que no tenía suficiente crédito para enviarlo. Lo bueno, aparecía el número así que Yuma, tomó su teléfono y marco aquel número.

Tres pitidos se escucharon, y la llamada entró.

 _ **Llamada:**_

Padre de Piko: ¿oi?

Yuma: emm, hola, tengo que decirle que su hijo se desmayó...

Padre de Piko: pero si Piko esta en su habitación...

Yuma: ¿Piko tiene un ojos verde y otro azul?

Padre de Piko: si... Pero es imposible, jamás se ha escapado de casa...

Yuma: estoy seguro de que es Piko... Se desmayó hace unos minutos... Busque en su Whatsapp y encontré este número...

Padre de Piko: ¿por que revisas el teléfono de mi hijo?

Yuma: la vida de Piko dependía de si llamaba o no, sólo necesitó que me diga su domicilio... Lo llevaré sano y salvo...

Padre de Piko: esta bien...

Después de que el padre del albino le diera la dirección, la llamada finalizó.

Yuma se llevó cargando a cuestas al albino, antes de llegar, cuando cruzaban la avenida principal, Yuma sintió que Piko le daba fuerza a su agarre, los ojos de Piko se abrieron, sorprendido, Yuma, camino hasta un banco del parque y sentó a Piko.

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Yuma

-estoy algo mareado, pero nada más- respondió Piko

-te traeré unos dulces- dijo Yuma y se fue. Piko se quedó esperando, Piko no sabía porque lo trataba con suma delicadeza, cariño y felicidad, mmmh, tal vez Piko parecía demasiado una chica. Al cabo de unos minutos de espera a Piko se le volvió a nublar la vista, y cayó en el banco, otra vez desmayado. Yuma llegó.

-¡¿Piko?!- grito asustado y corrió hasta el albino. El albino sólo seguía pálido. Yuma lo levantó y lo subió sobre su espalda, Piko sólo se aferró, lo cual a Yuma se le hizo más tierno que extraño. Al cabo de unos minutos de caminar, llegaron casa de Piko, en la puerta los esperaba una señora peli-blanca de unos treinta años.

-Aquí esta Piko- dijo Yuma bajando a Piko de su espalda

-¿donde estaba?- continuó en forma de regañó

-lo encontré, choque con él por accidente y se desmayó- Yuma no quería confesar que Piko pensó que él quería abusar de su Inocencia

-esta bien, entra- dijo abriendo la puerta

-gracias- dijo Yuma

-su habitación esta en el segundo piso, al fondo, a la derecha- dio la indicación la señora para después irse.

Yuma tenía a Piko en sus brazos y camino hasta llegar a la habitación del verdi-azul. Una vez dentro, Yuma dejo a Piko en la cama, cuando él se disponía a irse, Piko lo detuvo:

-Yuma...-dijo débilmente

-¿eh? Que pasa Piko?- continuó Yuma acercándose a la cama

-emm, Gracias- continuó Piko

-No es nada- sonrió y se fue.

Piko se quedó pensativo la siguiente hora, ¿que demonios había pasado? ¿A caso Yuma...?


	2. Otra vez hola

**Hola, saben quería hacer esto, tenía que continuarlo y el KaiLen lo subiré mañana ya que mi estúpido tablet lo borró ;-; pero bueno, trataré que este fic sea largo, y supere las 2500 words así que aquí viene la continuación:**

A la mañana siguiente, Piko se despertó algo mareado, aún no le encontraba sentido a todo lo que había pasado. Como era su costumbre, antes de irse al colegio, se duchó, y se puso unos leggins negros y polera negra, se puso sus botas blancas (con las que siempre esta) y se puso sus mangas. Para seguir secó su cabello y lo desenredo suavemente, peinó y puso fijador a su ahogue (XD se me olvidó todo eso, sorry) ahora, iba a bajar a desayunar.

-¡buenos días!- saludó Piko a su padre, ya que su madre estaba durmiendo aún.

-tengo que hablar contigo- continuó molesto el padre de Piko

-oh... Claro- respondió con toda tranquilidad mientras se servía un poco de té- ¿de que se trata?- preguntó tomando el primer sorbo de té.

-¿quien era él?- preguntó algo serio

-...él...- respondió Piko temeroso- se llama Yuma...

-¿como le conociste?- preguntó

-estaba camino por la calle y...- Piko no pudo terminar porque su padre lo interrumpió

-¿en la calle? ¿Que estabas haciendo ahí?- preguntó cambiando su expresión por una de "Respóndeme o te mato"

-sólo fui a caminar- continuó asustado

-¿por que? ¿Por que te escapaste?- preguntó subiendo el tono de voz

-Porque... ¡Tu jamás lo entenderás!- grito Piko

-¡¿como te atreves a decirme eso?!- se levantó molesto

-¡por que es la verdad!- Piko se plantó frente a su padre- ¡Jamas lo entenderás!

-...- el padre respiró- a ver, explica eso...

-No sabes que es que te digan que eres un "pambaso" que te digan... "Ojos de lagarto" o que te molesten con el "Andrógino"- continuó Piko viendo fijamente el té- no lo sabes, por encima.. Me gritas, me dices que es mi problema, porque no me defiendo... Que... Porque me gusta... Darle lástima a los demás...

-lo siento...-dijo viendo a Piko, este soltó la taza haciendo un ruido muy fuerte, y echándose a los brazos de su padre a llorar- calma...-trató el señor dándole un abrazo

-...- Piko estaba callado y sus ojos seguian despidiendo esos ríos. Al cabo de unos minutos de llorar, al parecer ya se había desahogado

-será mejor que te limpies y vayas a la escuela- dijo el padre, Piko sólo asintió.

Después de todo eso, y ya en camino a la escuela, Piko iba cabizbajo y por azares del destino, se volvió a chocar con Yuma

-¡lo siento!- se disculpó Piko

-ah, eres... Piko- río suavemente Yuma

-Si, Yuma- el Andrógino devolvió la risa- mmh, bien, me tengo que ir al cole... Nos vemos luego- Piko se giró y camino hasta la avenida principal.

-¡espera!- trató de detenerlo Yuma, pero ya había sido tarde, así que giro y se dispuso a retomar su camino.

Ya el reloj marcaba las 08:15 cuando Piko cruzaba las rejas de la escuela, con 5 minutos de sobra podía llegar a su aula y alistar las tareas. Pero había algo que Piko no lograba entender aún: ¿Que sentía por Yuma?.

Las clases comenzaron, el profesor de Matemáticas comenzó como siempre, pero ahora Piko no prestaba atención, sólo trataba de resolver ese acertijo. El profesor se dio cuenta de que Piko no prestaba atención, y decidió hacerle reaccionar.

-¡Piko!

-eeeh, ¿que pasa?- preguntó sobresaltando de su pupitre

-acabo de decirles algo sobre la circunferencia, ¿donde lo podemos encontrar?- preguntó

-deme opciones hehe- dijo nervioso

-Claro, un plato, un roscón de Reyes, una tapa de caja de galleta circular o un hula hoop

-emmm, en... ¿El roscón de Reyes?- preguntó

-incorrecto, en el hula hoop- dijo molesto

-...- Piko suspiro y prestó atención a las clases

 **Hasta aquí por hoy esperó que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, además de que no dejaré abandonado este fic, haré otros más largos :3**

 **Se despide: ~Utatane Piko Fan~**


	3. ¿A diario tengo que verte?

**¡Necesitaba continuar! ;-; es que estoy muy inspirada, y todo eso xD el KaiLen lo voy a subir en unas horas :3 sorry si los hice esperar TwT pero la cárcel del saber no me deja hacer nada, en especial porque tengo un examen muy pero muy importante, pero les advierto que tiene algo de lenguaje raro, por ejemplo, Piko lame a Yuma, pero no hay lemmon (porque no me dejan escribirlo uwu) bueno aquí esta:**

Apenas término la clase, Piko salió directo a su locker y después de poner su contraseña, este se abrió y buscó su libro de literatura, cuando se disponía a caminar, se chocó con Len y Kaito.

-¡hola Piko!- saludó el rubiesito

-hola- saludó seguidamente el amante del helado

-hola Kaito, hola Len- saludó sonriente el albino

-nos vemos luego- dijo el oji-celeste para irse

-adios- se despidió Kaito y se fue

Piko suspiro y se fue. Al llegar a la clase, Piko tomó asiento en su lugar de costumbre, pero continuaba pensando en Yuma, ¿como ese chico podía hacer que él se desconcentrara?

En el receso, Piko sacó de su locker una manzana y una botella de agua, no tenía apetito como para comer su sándwich, camino hasta el lugar más escondido del colegio, no había absolutamente nadie, así que se dispuso a darle una mordida a la manzana, mientras comía recordaba a Yuma, ¡cielos! Ese chico le quitaba el sueño, el apetito y la tristeza. Mientras bebía el primer sorbo de agua, Yuma se acercó desde un árbol

-¡hola!- saludó felizmente Yuma

-...- Piko no respondió y se puso a toser como loco, porque el agua se había subido

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó tomando a Piko de una mano y pasando sus manos por el vientre del albino, hizo presiones a modo de que Piko se calmará, cuando paso, subió sus manos al pecho y seguidamente Piko escupió toda el agua.- ¿estas mejor?- preguntó Yuma poniendo a Piko en el suelo.

-me asustaste- dijo algo molesto- pero creo que si, estoy bien

-lo siento mucho, no quería asustarte- dijo apenado el peli-rosa

-ya, dejemos esto en el olvido- sonrió Piko

-bien- dijo Yuma- ¿te gusto?

-¿G-gustarme q-que?- preguntó Piko algo sonrojado, sabía que se trataba del abrazo, pero decidió preguntar para estar seguro

-el abrazo- Yuma desvío la mirada, temiendo a que Piko fuera a golpearlo

-S-si- respondió completamente rojo Piko- fue tan tierno- Piko se acercó a Yuma demasiado

-¿P-piko?- pregunto nervioso Yuma, pero pronto se calmó al sentir las manos del albino sobre las suyas

-¿que pasa?- preguntó Piko acercándose más a Yuma

-No... Nada- dijo sintiendo como el albino pasaba una de sus suaves manos por su pecho

-dime- susurro lentamente- prometo no decirlo ni burlarme- susurro ahora en el oído de Yuma, Piko estaba sobre Yuma

-P-piko...-dijo Yuma sonrojado

-¿si?- preguntó Piko para lamer el cuello de Yuma

-Deja de hacer eso, me das miedo- dijo Yuma

-oh, no lo sabia- término por decir Piko bajando del peli-rosa

Yuma sonrió para subir al árbol.

-Tengo que irme- sonrio y empezó a subir las ramas

-¡espera!- grito Piko

-¿que pasa?- preguntó Yuma dejando de escalar el árbol

-¿donde estudias?- preguntó Piko- quiero saberlo para cuando libre la escuela sepa donde buscarte

-emm, yo no estudio Piko- respondió sentándose en una rama de árbol- se lo básico y todo eso pero jamás me dieron la sensación de estar en una escuela o academia

-eso es triste... La verdad lo siento mucho- dijo el albino- no debí preguntarlo

-no te preocupes... No ibas a saberlo- trato de calmar Yuma- no es tu culpa

-si lo es...- dijo para intentar subir al árbol

-no lo hagas, te caerás- dijo con toda tranquilidad

-estaré bien padre- dijo con voz burlona mientras escalaba poco a poco- ¡wwwaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito para caer al suelo

-¡Piko!- grito Yuma dando un salto y cayendo al suelo- ¿estas bien?. No hubo respuesta por parte del albino, Yuma se acercó para ver si este estaba bien, pero se asustó al no ver respuesta.- ¡Piko reacciona!- el oji-verde movía algo reacio al chico de cabello blanco.- ¡por favor despierta!- Yuma tomó en brazos a Piko y se apoyo contra una pared- este chico siempre me asusta, pero, su rostro es tan lindo- susurro mientras abraza al peli-blanco.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Piko despertó

-¿Y-yuma?- preguntó débilmente llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-te caíste del árbol- dijo Yuma- ¿te duele algo?

-sólo un poco mi tobillo, eso es todo- trato de sonreír pero sus ojos entristecieron con lágrimas

-¿que pasa?- preguntó Yuma

-¡buuuaaaa!- Piko se echó en brazos de Yuma a llorar

-calma- dijo Yuma abrazándolo. El timbre del fin del descanso sonó.

-Tengo que irme Yuma- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

-hay un grupo de maleantes por donde tu pasas para llegar a casa, te vendré a buscar- se ofreció Yuma

-de acuerdo, ven a las 13:25- sonrió abrazando a Yuma

-si, será mejor que vayas a clase- dijo Yuma

-si- dijo Piko para irse a su clase


	4. ¿Me llevas a casa?

**Atack inspiration! XD bueno, como ya llegue a los 2500 words quería subirlo a más de 3000 words, así que pues, aquí es siguiente Cap. Me encariñe mucho con esta pareja •w• bueno, aquí esta el siguiente cap, que lo disfruten nwn:**

El reloj ya marcaba las 13:20 cuando Yūma estaba llegando a buscar a Piko. El oji-ambar sólo pensaba en el chico de cabellos blancos, Yūma jamás sintió esa sensación... Si excluía a Miki Furukawa, su ex-novia, jamás la había sentido ( **me gusto la pareja de Miki x Yūma** ) esa chica, era tan... Como decirlo... Pero bueno, por el momento Yūma sólo pensaba en aquel albino.

Ya por fin el reloj marcaba 13:30 cuando salió la multitud de jóvenes, ¡Jamas lo encontraría! Yūma estaba atento para ver a Piko, por fin lo divisó, Piko se acercaba a Yūma.

-Si viniste- dijo con una amplia sonrisa el albino

-no dejaré que te lastimen- sonrio- ¿va pesandote?

-Un poco- dijo tomando un poco la correa de su mochila

-te ayudo- ofreció poniéndose más cerca del albino a una altura para que este dejara su mochila

-mmmh, de acuerdo- sonrió y puso su mochila sobre Yūma. Y fueron caminando por varias calles.

Al cabo de un rato de caminar, por eso de la avenida principal se veía que estaban reparando, la verdad es que esa avenida era el camino más corto y menos peligroso para llegar a la plaza y de la plaza a las residencias.

-we... ¿Y ahora?- preguntó Piko

-mmmh...-Yūma meditó unos segundos para llevarlo sano y salvo.- ¿te parece si vamos por un barrio?

-pero es peligroso...-dijo Piko

-no lo es, es el barrio donde viven mis amigos, así que vamos, no haremos diez minutos más de lo acostumbrado, pero yo le mentiré a tus padres para que no tengas problemas- continuó Yūma

-uf...-suspiro el albino- bien, vamos por ahí...

Así que tomaron el camino hacia el barrio, una vez ahí Piko se percató de que era un barrio calmado, había niños descalzos jugando canicas en la tierra, niñas jugando muñecas hechas de cáscaras de elote o mazorca, ancianos contando leyendas a niños pequeños, jóvenes jugando con cabras y cerdos. Un niño se acercó a Yūma.

-¡Miren! ¡Es Yūma!- grito el pequeño, al cabo de unos segundos llegó un grupo de niños de entr años y Yūma les dio un abrazo

-¡cuanto han crecido pequeños!- dijo alegremente mientras les extendía un puñado de dulces- los compré pensando en ustedes

-¡gracias!-dijeron al unísono tomando los caramelos. Piko no se hallaba ahí, se sentía extraño ya que no conocía a nadie

-waaaa!- dijo maravillado un niño- Yūma... ¿Ella es tu novia?- preguntó señalando a Piko. Piko sólo se sonrojo ocultando su rostro

-...emm... Bueno, tengo varias cosas por decirles- suspiro Yūma- Utatane es un chico...

-¿por que parece tanto una chica?- preguntó una niña viendo a Piko. En pocos segundos toda la atención estaba en Piko.

-emm, Piko es... Andrógino.. Es decir, tiene rasgos característicos de una chica, pero es un chico, y no... No es mi novio...-dijo Yūma

-ow...-Dijo una niña- lo siento...-esta se acercó a Piko- debe ser difícil parecer chica y no serlo...

-lo es...-dijo Piko aún con la mirada baja. Yūma le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Tranquilo- Sonrió el oji-ambar- vamos a tu casa...

Los niños se despidieron de Piko y Yūma y se fueron, retomando la caminata Piko seguía cabizbajo.

-¿que te pasa?- preguntó Yūma- ¿estas cansado? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed?

-no me pasa nada, no estoy cansado, no tengo hambre ni sed- dijo secamente

-siento mucho lo que paso en el barrio- se disculpó Yūma

-No te preocupes- dijo Piko- esta bien...

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Piko, el albino sonrió despacio

-gracias por todo- dijo el albino

-¿por todo?- preguntó Yūma

-si, me tragiste a casa, me llevaste de paseo, me ayudaste con mi mochila- sonrió mientras entraba a su casa- bueno, gracias y adiós...

-Adiós Piko- se despidió Yūma llendose, Piko esperó hasta perderlo de vista para cerrar la puerta.

-no se que siento por él- se dijo asimismo en voz alta


	5. ¿Lo haces tu o lo hago yo?

**Me gusto mucho la canción de Rolling Girl, así que pensé... ¿Por que no hacer este cap así? Bueno, se me acaba la inspiración ._.' y esperó que me disculpen, así que este capítulo esta titulado "Rolling Boy", sólo que será la versión en español:**

Piko ya estaba haciendo la tarea, cuando decidió ir a ver que estaba en desorden para que lo acomodará, así vio en la sala un mueble que al parecer estaba cubierto por una manta. Después de pensarlo, se alejó, la curiosidad lo mataba, pero era mejor no acercarse.

Así que regreso a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y vio a la nada, derrepente y sin avisar se soltó a llorar. Piko no sabía porque lloraba más, se sentía mal, no era un malestar era más bien como un sentimiento inexplicable (oigase Piko's Fellings xD) lágrima tras lágrima sentía que el mundo se le desmoronaba.

Por fin dejó de llorar, y entró a la ducha, era mejor que se bañase para que nadie supiera de que estaba llorando. Una vez que salió de la ducha se puso el Outfit de Project Diva (si no lo recuerdan, es un Model editado de Meiko, bueno algo así xD, busquen "Project Diva Utatane Piko Rolling Girl" y ahí esta como sale vestido).

El albino sólo pensaba en Yūma, ese chico que ya tenía un lugar en su corazón. Piko esperó pacientemente a que secara la pintura de una de sus pinturas al óleo (Piko is artist BV) y se quedó pensando, que pintaría la próxima vez.

-¡Haré a Yūma!- grito dando un salto- ¡si! ¡A Yūma me...!

-¡¿A YŪMA QUÉ?!- preguntó molesto el padre de Piko

-¡nada! Es sólo que...-dijo tratando de defenderse

-¿que le vas a hacer a Yūma?- preguntó sacándose el cinto

-¡Antes que nada!-grito Piko- ¡No me...!

Piko no pudo terminar, ya que sintió el primer golpe

-¡No le quería hacer nada!- gritaba llorando mientras que su padre le dio otros tres latigazos- ¡lo quería dibujar!

El padre dejó de golpearlo.

-Piko... Yo...- dijo el padre

-¡Basta! ¡Ves lo que te digo!-grito- ¡Tu sólo me retas! ¡Solo me gritas! ¡Jamás te tomas tiempo para saber lo que me pasa!

Piko salió corriendo hasta su cuarto, sacó una hoja blanca, un lápiz y se tiro en el suelo, penso un momento, y despues de todo eso, en su mente pensó el sonido de un piano, un estremecimiento lo invadió, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, y así lo hizo, empezó a pensar en la letra de una canción y al fin escribió:

El chico que rodaba esta

Viendo un sueño inalcanzable

Sus sueños siguen dentro de él

Molestando están, molestando están

Se dice: "problemas ya no habrá"

Pero, ¿donde quedaron sus palabras?

Otro error, otro error

Despues de corregir su error, volverá a girar

Una vez más, una vez más

"Hoy voy a volver a girar"

Él dice, él dice

¡Como si todo fuera una simple adivinanza!

"¿Estas mejor?"

"Creó que aún no, aún no logró ver el propósito de esto...

Así que dejaré de respirar"

El chico que rodaba esta llegando a su límite

Pero sigue sin hayar su color

Una voz que oye una y otra vez

Se llega a mezclar, se llega a mezclar

"No importa" murmura una y otra vez

¡Ya no importa cuanto sufra!

Incluso cuando un logró alcanzó se vuelve a equivocar

Una vez más, una vez

"De algún modo creó que estoy girando"

El chico dice, el chico dice

¡Intentando darle significado a la palabra!

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¡Solo un poco más! Quiero mostrarte algo...

¡Quisiera dejar de respirar!"

Una vez más, una vez más

"Hoy voy a intentar girar"

El chico dice, el chico dice

"¿Te encuentras mejor?", "si, ya que todo término

Ya es hora de descansar de este infierno"

Dejaré de respirar, ahora.

Una vez que término, camino hasta la sala, tenía planeado ir por su mochila y evitar hacer contacto visual con su padre. Pero este lo llamó:

-ven aquí- ordenó fríamente

-Bien- dejó escapar un suspiro y vio a su padre

-te tengo un regalo- dijo

-no tengo tiempo para eso- dijo y siguió caminado

-¡te dije que vinieras!-grito

-¡volvemos a lo mismo!-levantó la voz

-am... Ven, siento mucho lo que paso

-...- Piko siguió caminado, y vio a su padre- bien...

Caminaron hasta la sala, y el mueble que Piko había visto antes estaba descubierto, era un piano.

-SeeU, IA y Clara me dijeron lo tanto que te gusta cantar, así que es para ti- dijo el padre

-gracias- dijo sonriendo- de hecho... Escribí una canción hace unos minutos, y estaba basada en la melodía de un piano

-me gustaría escucharla-dijo

-de acuerdo- sonrió y tomó asiento- veamos...

Piko empezó a acomodar la canción, y tocó el piano. Su padre sólo escuchaba esa voz andrógina, tan linda y por detrás, Piko parecía una chica. Cuando Piko término, su padre se quedó pensando:

-¡hey Piko!-dijo

-¿que pasa?- preguntó

-¿de donde te inspiraste?- continuó

-de lo que paso hace un momento- dijo y se fue.

Yūma había estado escuchando todo, ya que cuando Piko entró a su habitación, se topó con Yūma:

-linda canción- sonrió

-gracias- Piko lo abrazó

-hehe- Yūma estaba demasiado sonrojado

-¿te puedo pedir un favor?-preguntó

-claro, lo que sea- dijo sonriente

-¿puedes posar para que te dibuje?-preguntó

-emm... Claro, ¿porque no?-dijo Yūma y se sentó en la cama sonriente- ¿asi?

-¡si, así!- dijo mientras sacaba una hoja y un lápiz- veamos...- dijo y empezó a dibujarlo

Unos veinte minutos después, Piko ya había terminado

-Listo- sonrió y le mostró el dibujo

-wow...-dijo asombrado- no sabía que yo era tan sexy- dijo y empezó a reír

-¡tonto!-gritó riendo- me da risa...

-¡te ríes como foca!- continuó bromista Yūma

-¡y tu como cerdo!- seguía riendo Piko- ¡oing, oing!

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco se acercaron, hasta quedar a unos centímetros de un beso

-¿lo hacemos?- preguntó un sonrojado Yūma

-no lo se- continuó Piko

-mmh... Hagamozlo-continuo sonrojado Yūma, y esperó respuesta...

-mi respuesta es...


	6. ¿Miki?

**¡Hola hola! :3 bueno, decidí hacer esto pues por creatividad y... ¿A quien engaño? Se me fue el internet por dos largas semanas =.= ¡pero regresé! XD aquí la continuación:**

Esa respuesta era todo... Tal vez si Piko decía "Si" sería lo mejor para el oji-ambar

-tu respuesta es...- dijo Yūma, que cada vez se sentía más adrenalinado.

-...¡de acuerdo!- escupió el andrógino

-correcto...- continuó Yūma.

Acercándose con sumo cuidado a los labios rosados y suaves a simple vista, el oji-ambar veía como esas lindas pupilas, de colores diferentes se encogían al sentir su aliento. Era el mejor momento, era la hora...

-¿Y-yūma?...- preguntó Piko

-¿que sucede?- preguntó ahora el peli-rosa

-Tu aliento huele a dulces- sonrió levemente

-¿enserio?- preguntó juguetón y besó esos labios.

Piko no sabía a qué venía toda esa situación. Esos labios que poco a poco rozaban con los de el albino, eran y aunque le costará al mismo Cupido decir: "Estaban hechos el uno para el otro". Yūma fue intensificando el beso, hasta que Piko se soltó.

-¡chu!- estornudó con delicadeza el pequeño albino

-salud- rió levemente el oji-ambar

-gracias- dijo educadamente

-por nada- rió Yūma. Piko pensó en una manera de prolongar la conversación.

-gracias por decir de nada- siguió bromista

-emm... ¿Quieres guerra? Pues guerra tendrás- dijo- gracias por decir gracias después de que yo dije de nada

20 minutos de agradecimientos después ._.:

-gracias por decir de nada cuando yo te decía que gracias porque habías dicho de nada y yo continuaba diciendo gracias y... ¡Kyyaaag! Ya me perdí

-¡te gané!- rió Yūma

-si, yo soy un buen perdedor... ¿Ves? No me he quejado

-si...- Piko beso más apasionadamente a Yūma

Yūma sólo podía corresponder... **(Típico de mi xD)** todo iba bien, hasta que los padres de Piko abrieron la puerta.

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!- grito Haku

-Nada...- continuó nervioso Piko

-¡Vete!- gritó Dell viendo a Yūma.

Yūma salió por una ventana, alejándose velozmente de la casa.

 **(Pequeña aclaración:**

 **Haku es la madre de Piko, ya que tiene el cabello blanco, y el padre de Piko decidí que fuese Dell =^= me odiaran después de esto TwT)**

-¡No paso nada de nada!- trató de defenderse

-¡ven aquí Piko!- continuó Haku

-¿que le harás?- preguntó Dell

-algo- respondió secamente y tomó a Piko de la mano.

Caminaron hasta el jardín, Haku sentó a Piko en el suelo.

-Explicarme que fue eso

-oof- suspiro el albino- creo que Yūma me gusta más de lo que te puedes imaginar

-mmmh... Va, no soy homofóbica, pero... ¿Te gustan los chicos?

-no lo se, me eh enamorado de chicas, pero al parecer sólo amo a Yūma

-mmmh...- Haku meditó unos cuantos segundos- bien, trataré de conversar con Yūma y con Dell, y veremos que se puede hacer

-de acuerdo- dijo Piko incorporándose

-...Piko... Quiero que sepas que si Dell te llegase a herir con un comentario... Me digas, así no sufres...- continuó Haku abrazando a Piko

-Jamás me imaginé que me tocaría una madre tan buena como usted...- Piko continuó

-deja el "Usted" y hablame por el "Tú"- Haku rió levemente

-de acuerdo tú- rió en broma

-¡Va! ¡Andando! Vayamos adentro, que ya oscurece- dijo la peli-blanca

-si- dijo Piko tomando la mano de su madre

Mientras tanto con Yūma:

Yūma se paseaba sin rumbo, ya que temía que Haku le prohibiera ver a su pequeño niño albino.

 **Pov Yūma**

Tengo miedo de perder a Piko, no debí besarlo en ese momento... Pero... ¿Que es lo que en si siento? Lo quiero, pero... Jamás me había enamorado de un chico... Sólo de Miki... ¡Bah! La quiero olvidar, pero no puedo si ella está cerca de mi barrio... Igual, tengo que recuperar a Piko.

 **Fin del pov Yūma**

Mientras Yūma caminaba se chocó con Miki

-Mi-miki...-trago al seco

-¿Yūma?...- Miki lanzó una mirada fría- ¿que haces aquí? No deberías estar con tu pandillita...

-a eso iba... ¿Que haces tú aquí?- preguntó

-mm, pues venía por la Hatsune- dijo sacando una navaja y jugándola

-bien... Anda de aquí, ¡venga!- dijo tratando de pasar

-nos vemos en el barrio más bajo- dijo Miki

-¿eh?, Explicarme ahora...-dijo

-va, anda a sentarte... Yo te voy a explicar... Quiero que sepas, que te tengo una sorpresa... Pero nesecitas ir hasta allí...-dijo Miki y salió corriendo

-va...- dijo y se fue.

Al menos pasaron unos segundos hasta que Yūma se chocase con Gumo (Genderswap de Gumi)

-ah, hola Gumo- saludo Yūma

-hola Yūma- dijo y se acercó al cuello del peli-rosa- ¡Tu aroma! ¡Estuviste con...!- Gumo olfateó con atención para salir disparado como un gato a un árbol, sacando una navaja- ¡SF-A2 Miki! ¿¡Estuviste con Miki!?

-no, calma, sólo me tropecé con ella...-dijo con calma- ¡St, sht!- hizo el sonido haciendo que Gumo bajara lentamente del árbol.

-De acuerdo...- continuó Gumo sentándose en el suelo

-¡hola ustedes!- dijo Mikuo

-cuanto tiempo- continuó Meito

-si... ¿Como has estado Yūma?- preguntó Luki

-bien...- dijo Yūma sonriendo

-¡estuviste con Miki!- gritaron al unísono Mikuo, Meito y Luki

-¡que sólo me tropecé con ella!- gritó

-mmm... ¿Que hacemos?- preguntó el peli-cian

 **(Aclaración: Peli-cian= Miku o Mikuo, Peli-verde= Gumi o Gumo, Peli-rosa= Luka, Luki, Yūma y Miki, Peli-blanco (a)= Piko, Dell, V Flower, Haku)**

-yo no saber- dijo Gumo comiendo su zanahoria

-¡tu nunca sabes ni que quesos pasa en la vida!- grito divertido Yūma

 **(Otra aclaración =.= La palabra "Quesos" es un censurado para la palabra, puesto que la frase real es:** _ **"Tu nunca sabes ni que ve*** pasa en la vida"**_ **)**

-si, lo se- rió

-¿y como vas en el amor?- preguntó el peli-marron

-pues... Me gusta alguien...- dijo sonrojándose

-¡kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito Meiko- ¡Yūma ya creció!- y se abalanzó sobre él, seguidamente, todos le golpearon el hombro lo más fuerte que pudieron, en señal de felicitaciones

 **(¡Kuso! Otra aclaración T^T aquí, entre Teto, Gumo y Len (de la vida real, son mis amigos) le golpeamos fuerte el hombro a la persona que tuvo un evento o asunto que le dio suerte, o que lo sacó de dudas y problemas, es como decir** _ **"Suerte, ¡anda a ver! Que todo ya pasará"**_ **)**

-¿quien es la afortunada?- preguntó en un tono picarón el Megurine

-será "el" afortunado- dijo Yūma

-¡¿eres Gay?!- preguntó Meiko

-no se...- en ese momento todos tenían la expresión de "Whatdafuck?"

-¿te gustan los chicos?- preguntó Gumo sin creerselo

-creó que soy bi ._. -continuó Yūma

-¡Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito Gumi- ¡Yūma ya tiene definida su orientación sexual!

-¡sshh! ¡Calla! La gente no debe oír esto- continuó Meito

-¡vamos a mi casa!- continuó Luka- que Luki quedó de cocinar hoy

-de acuerdo- dijeron al unísono

 _Pues hasta aquí el cap, tuve un ataque de inspiración en clase, y pues aquí está :3 emm, aquí les dejo una peque aclaración sobre la historia nwn:_

 **Yūma es parte de una pandilla, que está conformada por:**

 **Gumi, Gumo (Gumiya), Meiko, Meito (Genderswap de Meiko), Mikuo, V Flower, Clara, Bruno, Nero (Genderswap de Neru Akita) Luka, Luki (Genderswap de Luka) Leon, Len.**

 **Y la pandilla de Miki =Si, Miki es pandillera BV=**

 **Neru, Rin, Miku, Gakupo, Akaito, Kaito, Lapis Aoki, Mokaiko (La versión femenina del fanloid derivado de Kaito "Mokaito") Kiyoteru Kiyama, Big AI, MAIKA, Sonika y Avanna.**

 **Ni Piko, ni Dell ni Haku saben que Yūma es pandillero, por eso dejan a Piko hablar con él.**

 **Yūma y Miki habían sido novios durante varios años, pero Yūma se enteró de que Miki tenía a Mikio (Su Genderswap) y está le guaraba un amor secreto.**

 **Piko recibió el apellido Utatane porque Dell no quiso otorgarle el apellido " Honey" y a Haku no se le fue permitido apellidarlo "Yowane".**

 **Mikio admira a Yūma por secreto, ya que Yūma defendió varias veces a Miki.**

 **El SF-A2 es la manera de referirse a Miki, ya que ella firma así.**

 _Bueno, esa es la aclaración, bye._ ω


	7. Me gusta

**Hola a tutto el mundi, aha xD bueno, aquí está el siguiente cap, este será el antepenúltimo, lo llegaré a 10 chapters, estos ultimos 3 cap, seran de entre 500 y 800 words, lo siento, pero ha está todo... Además de que esto terminará mal, es un fic que pasé al |Romance, Angst| y al Rated T porque habrá violencia, y tres de los integrantes de la pandilla de Yūma, irán a... Un lugar... Mejor... Además de que uno de los personajes principales caerá enfermo.**

Mientras con Piko

Piko se recostó en la cama, y se durmió. Haku, en el fondo, tenía una gran desesperación por descubrir, ¿quien era ese chico?. Una vez que Piko despertó, Haku lo mando a llamar

-Piko... ¿Tienes el teléfono de Yūma?

-no... No lo tengo, pero tu si...

-¿como?

-Yūma hizo una llamada a tu teléfono, cuando lo conocí... Tal vez este en tu registro

-lo veré

Haku empezó a buscar, y encontró:

Llamada recibida el 01/04/11 Duración: 3:34 minutos

-bien, tal vez y este sea- dijo Haku dando a llamar.

Tres segundos tardó cuando hubo respuesta

-Hola- dijo Gumo, que tenía el celular de Yūma

-hola, ¿con Yūma?- dijo Haku

-nop... Con Gumo Megpoid, pero aguarde unos segunditos que ahora la comunico con él- dijo amablemente y le pasó el celular a Yūma

-Emm... ¿Hola?- dijo Yūma

-¡Yūma! Soy yo, la madre de Piko, quería pedirte un favor- dijo

-emm, claro que si, ¿cual es?- continuó amable

\- Quiero que vengas a en la tarde, para que hablemos con Dell, sino mi esposo les prohibirá que se vuelvan a ver, que se vuelvan a hablar y no quiero que eso pase...

-ah, se trata de eso, tenga por seguro que iré, bueno adiós- dijo

-adiós- se despidió Haku y corto la llamada

-¿que paso?- preguntó Piko impaciente

-dijo que vendría- dijo Haku soltando un chillido

-¡kyaa!- Piko dio un gritito y se lanzó sobre su madre

 **Ya en la tarde:**

Yūma tocó el timbre, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y Piko se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Yūma!- dio un gritito

-¡Piko!- continuó dando un abrazo

-pasa- dio tomándole la mano

-Piko... Quiero que sepas que no te dejaré sólo, y que lucharé para que nadie nos separe.

-¡yo también lucharé!- dijo y besó la mejilla del oji-ambar

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dell y Haku bajaron, Dell estaba dispuesto a por primera vez, complacer a su hijo.

Dell: hola Yūma, Piko

Yūma: hola, buenas tardes

Haku: bien, queríamos hablar con ustedes dos

Dell: vista su escena, queremos, saber ¿que sienten?

Haku: atracción, deseo, amor, cariño...

Piko: Yūma me gusta mucho...

Yūma: Piko me gusta demasiado y no puedo evitarlo...

[Mientras Tanto Con Miki]

Miki esperaba pacientemente la hora para decirle a Yūma que quería regresar con él, que quería que volvieran a ser novios.

 **Pov Miki**

Yūma... Espero que sigas enamorado de mi, te amo, te amo más que nunca no se porque me fijé en Mikio, si después de todo te amo a ti, pero... ¿Te habrás conseguido a alguien más? Emmm, si tiene derecho pero no quiero que me cambie.

¡Mas que nunca lo amo! Quiero gritarlo pero... No se si tengas a otra...

 **Fin del pov Miki**

[Mientras con La Pandilla de Yūma]

Luki estaba picando una cebolleta, mientras que su hermana Luka cocinaba el pescado, Gumi y Gumo jugaban con los vegetales, Mikuo acomodaba las cosas, Meiko terminaba la ensalada y Meito traía los platos.

-¿donde estará Yūma?- preguntó el Peli-verde comiendo una zanahoria

-no lo se...- dijo Mikuo- solo espero que no se topé con la tarántula de SF-A2

-si, yo también- dijo Luki poniendo la cebolleta ya picada en una sartén.

-¿por que tanto odio hacia SF-A2?- preguntó Gumi

-te explico...- dijo Meiko- Mira Gumi, SF-A2 fue la novia de Yūma, durante dos o tres años aproximadamente, SF-A2 a simple vista se veía amable, bondadosa y honesta...

-Yūma cayó como buen crio enamorado y SF-A2 término queriendo a su hermano Mikio mucho más que a Yūma- continuó Mikuo tomando asiento frente a la peli-marron

-Yūma se dio cuenta de esto, así que decidió que era mejor terminar con la fulanita esa- término de contar Luki sonriendo.

-emm, ¿es malo querer a tu hermano?- preguntó Gumi malentendiendo la situación

-No, no es malo, sólo que SF-A2 término... Enamorada de su propio hermano- resolvió Luka sirviendo el pescado en los platos.

-¡No queremos que Yūma y ella se vean!- escupió Meito tomando asiento junto de Mikuo

-¿por que no?- dijo inocentemente Gumi

-¡porque SF-A2 va a querer regresar con Yūma!- aclaro Luki sentándose junto a Gumi

-¡ya entendí!- dijo Gumi azotando las manos contra la mesa- ¡SF-A2 es una serpiente!

-¡exacto!- dijeron todos

Se dispusieron a agradecer los alimentos, una vez que terminaron de consumirlos, Yūma llegó sonriente.


	8. Adiós amigos

**Pues, como lo dije, aquí está el cap más trágico, bueno para mi madre si que lo fue. Sin más, leeanlo y me dicen que les parece nwn:**

-¿que paso Yūma?- preguntó Luki

-¡Haku no me prohibió ver a Piko!- sonrió

-¡Kyyyaaaa!- gritaron Gumi y Meiko al unísono.

Al cabo de unos segundos tocaron a la puerta.

-Iré a ver quien es- dijo Mikuo caminando hasta la puerta.

Cuando el peli-cian abrió la puerta, no tardó en que se sorprendiera.

-¡Clarita!, ¡Bruno!, ¡Len!, ¡V-Flower!, ¡Nero!, ¡Leon!, adelante

-gracias- dijeron al unísono los seis jóvenes

-¡ustedes!- gritaron todos y los abrazaron

-a pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Yūma

-eh cavado mi tumba- continuó Clara

-cada día caigo un poco más- dijo Mikuo en un tono divertido

-mañana lo termino- continuó Meito

-mañana voy a hacerlo- dijo Meiko

-así fue como llegue hasta aquí- rió Gumo

-jajajajajajajajaja- rió Len- no les sale

-oh, callate!- dijo V-Flower

-oh, callate!- repitió Len con voz de retrasado

-¿¡Que dijiste idiota!?- preguntó molesta la peli-blanca y sacó una navaja

-¡Tranquilos chicos!- dijo Luka tratando de separarlos

-Tienes suerte Kagamine- dijo V Flower banjando la navaja

-Tengo que irme- dijo Yūma

-¿a donde vas?- preguntó Gumo

-a los barrios bajos- dijo y se fue.

[Mientras con Miki]

Miki esperaba que Yūma llegara. Cuando Yūma llegó Miki sólo sonrió.

-Yūma...- empezó Miki- recuerdas cuando éramos novios

-Si- dijo Yūma

-¿recuerdas que me dijiste que pasará lo que pasará me ibas a amar?

-emm, si...

-quiero... Otra oportunidad

-¡¿QUEE?!

-si, como lo escuchaste, otra oportunidad...

-Miki, yo... Estoy enamorado de alguien más

-¡¿Eh?!

-si... De alguien más...

Miki apretó los puños y unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas hasta caer en el suelo.

-¡TIENES QUE AMARME!

-¡estas loca!

-¡ERES MIO Y DE NADIE MAS!

-no soy tuyo...

-¡Dejalo!- grito Gumo con una navaja en manos- ¡lo tocas y esto terminará en tu estómago!

-¡Gumo!- grito sonriente Yūma, la verdad en ese momento si necesitaba una mano

Por detrás de Gumo aparecieron Luki y Mikuo

-no viene sólo- dijo Luki

-nosotros también te ayudaremos- continuó Mikuo

-Tan seguros se ven...- dijo Miki- olvidan que este es mi territorio... ¡Kagamine, Hatsune, Akita!

No tardó en que Miku de acercará a Gumo con un cuchillo, Rin a Luki le acercó la navaja y Neru se acercó a Mikuo dispuesta a clavarle los cristales y lanzarle las rocas que llevaba.

-disfruta la muerte de tus amigos- Miki rió maliciosamente

-¡Yūma! ¡Vete!- grito Gumo

Al terminar de dar el grito, la Hatsune le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho, asiendo que Gumo cayera llenándose poco a poco de sangre, Luki se acercó a ayudarlo y Rin lo atacó por detrás. Mikuo quedaba en el juego, poco a poco se acercó a Yūma y le tendió la mano, una vez que Yūma la tomó, corrieron hasta que Mikuo resbaló en el barro.

-¡sigue sin mi!- grito Mikuo viendo como Neru se acercaba a ellos- vete...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yūma salió corriendo y escucho el grito sonoro de Mikuo, al voltear observó a Mikuo revolcándose en el suelo, cuando se acercó, pudo observar que Mikuo tenía clavada en la espalda una navaja, y en los brazos tenía demasiadas espinas. No cabía duda, él se sentía culpable, ya que todo hubiese estado mejor si no le hubiese hecho caso a SF-A2, pero ya no tenía sentido.

[Mientras con Piko]

El albino caminaba más rápido, tal vez era porque sus padres le habían dado permiso de que se viera con Yūma, no sabía...

 **Pov Piko**

Estoy más que nervioso, ya que mis padres jamás me hubiesen aceptado eso, pero ya todo se arregló, ¡Kuso! En ocasiones siento que debería resignarme y dejar que todo pase... Ya no se si las nubes lloran de alegría o tristeza, ya tengo más que miedo... No se, un sentimiento extraño... Temo que algo pase, ¡se acerca! No se como, pero lo siento. Algo no estará bien, y lo se... Pero ¿Que será?.

 **Fin del pov Piko**

Mientras que Haku y Dell preparaban la cena, un sonoro grito se esparció por todo el lugar, haciendo eco.

-¡Piko!- grito Dell subiendo las escaleras

Al llegar a la habitación, Piko estaba sentado en el borde de la cama llorando, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, sus manos temblaban y su cuerpo estaba helado.

-¡Piko! ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Haku abrazándolo, Piko correspondió el abrazo- ya mi vida, ya paso...

-¡Y-yūma!- grito y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Piko bajo rápidamente las escaleras y corrió hasta la puerta, ese día estaba lloviendo, así que salió sin chaqueta, sólo podía esforzar a sus piernas a correr, aunque ya estaba acalambrado seguía corriendo, llegó al barrio donde Yūma lo había llevado, al preguntar dijeron que lo habían visto ir a los barrios bajos de la ciudad.


	9. ¿Que pasará con nuestro amor?

**¡Bienvenidos al chapter 9! Ahora será de más de 1000 words, ya le estoy agarrando a escribir chapters de más de 600 words, y bueno, adivinen quién caerá enfermo, [ignorada everywere e.e] hasta en el Gugul Plus .-. Pero weno, aquí está:**

Piko corrió hasta el barrio mas bajo que conocía, donde según le contaba su amiga SeeU habían dos pandillas, una de ellas estaba conformada por chicas y se hacían llamar: ''Las gatitas'' y la otra por chicos, a diferencia de ellas la pandilla se llamaba: ''Zanahorias''.

Por fin Piko logró divisar a Yūma, no tardó en acercarse y abrazarlo.

-es tarde...- dijo viendo el cuerpo de Mikuo en el suelo- lo sabía...

-¡Es mi culpa!- grito el oji-ambar llorando- ¡Todo esto a sido mi culpa!

-¡no lo fue!- grito Piko- ¡no fue tu culpa!

Piko abrazo a Yūma, y el oji-ambar besó al albino.

-Piko...- dijo Yūma limpiándose las lágrimas

-Yūma...-dijo Piko- vamos...

-Si...- dijo Yūma

Piko camino junto a Yūma durante unos minutos.

-¿Yūma?- preguntó Piko

-¿que pasa?- preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-me duele el estómago- dijo llevándose una mano al vientre

-te llevaré a tu casa- dijo Yūma cargando al albino en su espalda.

Así camino hasta que sintió como Piko dejaba de aferrarse a él.

-Piko...- dijo Yūma. No hubo respuesta.-Piko...-continuó y no hubo respuesta más que el silencio.

Cuando llegó a casa de Piko, la puerta estaba entreabierta y una nota decía: ''Piko, salimos y regresáramos hasta mañana, hay comida en la nevera, sólo la recalientas''

Yūma decidió entrar. Cuando llegó a la habitación del albino, lo acomodó en la cama, para su sorpresa, Piko despertó.

-Y-yūma...- dijo débil-...me voy a morir...

-No, Piko amor no digas eso...

El término que uso el mayor provocó un ligero sonrojo en el andrógino.

Piko se giró en la cama y durmió un momento más, en eso Yūma lo arropó con la fina manta que se encontraba en el velador. Examinando bien la pieza de Piko, esta se encontraba llena de hojas de papel con bocetos, unas cajas de crayones, varias acuarelas, y pinceles, en otra parte había una laptop sobre unos cojines y este lugar sobresalia por tener un velo, ese lugar era como para que el albino se pusiera a ver cosas en internet y estuviese cómodo y sin preocuparse de los mosquitos. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Yūma, es que había un cuadro donde estaban él y Luki, ¡Ahora lo recordaba!.

 **Flashback**

Un albino caminaba con su cuaderno y lápiz por los barrios bajos, quería dibujar la vista. Pero se sorprendió al ver a dos Peli-rosas [Luki y Yūma]. Piko quería dibujarlos pero no se quedaban quietos. Así que se acercó

-Emmmmm, hola s-soy Piko, emm me preguntaba si los podría dibujar- inicio tímido

-Claro, no le veo el porque no- dijo amable Luki. Yūma sólo asintió.

Y así, el albino los había dibujado.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Mientras Yūma recordó eso, se echó a llorar, ya había perdido a Mikuo, Luki y a Gumo, su querido loquillo de las zanahorias

 **(Aclaración: Gumo, Gumiya como le quieras llamar, estaba mal de la cabeza, estaba loco, no cuerda, sin razonamiento ×)**

En ese momento Piko despertó.

-Yūma...- dijo en un susurro- llevame...a...un...doctor...-se notaba su agonía

-si- dijo Yūma envolviéndolo con una manta y cargándolo a cuestas.

Caminó varias cuadras, hasta que llegó. El doctor examinó a Piko y escucho el jadeo del andrógino, este estaba demasiado caliente.

 **Como lo siento, no estoy inspirada... ¡Cantaré Ievan Polkka, o tal vez caramelldansen!, ya está veré si puedo...**

[Al día siguiente en el Hospital]

Yūma despertó en una silla junto a la camilla de Piko, estaba todo torcido y entumecido. Piko estaba durmiendo aún, bueno, eso le parecía a Yūma, cuando el oji-ambar se acercó al peli-blanco, se dio cuenta de que este estaba pálido y tratando de seguir respirando, Yūma decidió abrirle los ojos.

-Piko-susurro tiernamente-Piko... Despierta

-¿mmh?- Piko empezó a abrir sus ojos- ¡Yūma!- continuó alegre

-¿como amaneciste?- preguntó acariciándole el cabello

-bien... ¿Y tu?- preguntó sonriente del andrógino

-pues también, sólo un poco entumecido, eso es todo- respondió

-ok...- dijo sonriendo- mi cuerpo está entumecido

-mmmh, ¿tienes hambre?- preguntó pasando sus manos por el rostro de Piko

-no mucha, pero un poco- dio girándose- ¿puedo dormir un poco más?

-je- dijo el peli-rosa- claro que sí- regreso a la silla- te vigilaré

-¡no digas eso!- dijo Piko asustado

-¿por?- preguntó Yūma confundido

-SeeU una vez puso una película de los Iluminati y me obligó a verla

-¿esos triángulos con un ojo?- preguntó Yūma viendo a la ventana

-si, esas cosas y su frase es: ''Te vigilaré''- dijo cubriendo su rostro con la manta

-bien, entonces... Te cuidaré- dijo Yūma

-...bien...- dijo y se durmió

[En casa de Piko]

Haku y Dell llegaron y vieron una nota que Yūma había dejado

''Fuimos al hospital, Piko se sentía mal y estaba muy caliente, tenía fiebre y estuvo delirando un rato'' Atte. _**Roro 66**_

 **(Otra aclaración: aquí en FanFiction, si buscas personajes les saldrá: VY2 Yūma/roro 66 así que el firmará así :v)**

Haku entró en pánico, y salió junto a Dell al hospital, cuando llegaron, preguntaron por Piko. El doctor les dijo donde encontrarlo, y que tenía que darles una noticia muy importante.

Ambos peli-blancos llegaron al cuarto del andrógino y Yūma le pasó una mano por la mejilla.

-¿Que paso?- preguntó Haku a punto de llorar- mi niño...- dijo y se acercó a Piko, Yūma retrocedió un poco para dejar a Haku abrazarlo. Haku no logró contener las lágrimas y lloró junto a su hijo. Piko se despertó y acarició la mejilla de su madre.

-No... Llores...- dijo en un susurro- yo...estaré...bien...junto a...la...abuela...

Los ojos de Haku entristecieron más, ya que la abuela de Piko, ya estaba muerta desde hacia años

-será que Piko esta agonizando- dijo en un susurro Yūma

-¡No digas eso!- Haku lloró aún más

-No...lloren...-dijo-estoy...bien...

-¡Piko! No te mueras- dijo llorando Yūma

-¡no me voy a morir!- dijo tratando de sonreír- tengo sueño

-jum, duerme- dijo Yūma.

Eso fue lo último que dijo para besar la frente de Piko y marcharse del hospital.

[De regreso con la pandilla de Yūma]

Todos los chicos lloraban la pérdida, se veía como Gumi y Luka estaban destrozadas por dentro y por fuera, Gumo era tan divertido, amable y cariñoso, Luki era muy valiente y sonriente, Mikuo era muy divertido, valiente e inteligente.

[Con la Pandilla de Miki]

En un rincón se encontraba la Hatsune, llorando a escondidas la muerte de su hermano mayor, la verdad ahora odiaba a Neru Akita, le había arrebatado a su último familiar.

 **Pov Miku**

¡¿Por que?! ¡Yo amaba a Mikuo! Él...él era el único familiar que me quedaba, ¡Te odio Neru!. Pero... Y-yo también maté a Luki, el único familiar de Luka... Y-yo... D-destroze a una persona...

-¿Que haces?- recuerdo que me preguntó Akaito

-nada- le respondí virando mi rostro, no quería que Akaito me viera llorar, más porque vendría Miki, y entonces iba a tener un sinfín de problemas.

-Te pasa algo- dijo y me vio a los ojos- estuviste llorando- término, yo solo trate de sonreír, pero me eché a llorar en brazos de Akaito

No se, Mikuo era todo, recuerdo cuando le dije que me quería volver pandillera y él me dijo que no, yo le reclamé, y terminé siendo parte de esta pandilla, nunca quise lastimar a nadie pero, quería ver a Mikuo equivocado, pero... Terminé viéndolo muerto por mi culpa.

 **Fin pov Miku**

Kaito, Lapis y Rin caminaban por el tiradero de basura, estaban buscando botellas de cristal para romperlas y poder usar los fragmentos en defensa propia. Lapis seguía pensando en el chico que recién había visto: Bruno, ese chico se veía tan raro, y por ese simple hecho quería conocerlo, pero como era de esperarse, Miki no los dejaba que se acercaran con ellos.

 **Pov Neru Akita**

¿Pero que hice? Maté al hermano de Miku... No me imagino cómo será si Miku matará a Nero... ¡Que estúpida fui! Me siento muy mal, y... Quiero que Miku me golpeé, me reté me maté. No se es una culpa horrible de cargar, haber destruido la vida de tu mejor amiga, soy muy estúpida.

 **Fin del Pov Neru Akita**

 _Bueno, hasta aquí amigos, y decidí que quien caiga enfermo tendrá un regalito [*sonrisa pícara*] bueno, en una semana subo la continuación °^°_


End file.
